


A Bouquet of Black Ink

by kryouma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, broganes, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryouma/pseuds/kryouma
Summary: Keith only wanted to buy flowers, goddamit. He wished he could buy the florist.





	1. Flowers for Shiro are Good for Keith

**Author's Note:**

> this one idea popped in my head and i thought it was cute so i had to get it out also this is written in spare time so it might not be great but yeah

It all started when Keith went off to buy a boquet of lavender for Shiro's birthday.

He even shut the tattoo shop for a day, but was that enough for the great Takashi Shirogane?

No, it apparently wasn't 

I mean, it wasn't his fault Shiro was a cheesy piece of shit who always wanted flowers for his birthday.

Like seriously, Shiro. You're 24 now. Act like it.

But honestly, he didn't know what he was expecting when he walked inside the florist.

Perhaps a well-behaved, petite boy who spoke in short, polite sentences.

Or maybe a vivacious brunette with a passion for

Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't this.

He certainly wasn't expecting Lance McClain.


	2. Newcomer Angry Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith buys some flowers. Lance is entranced. Also, they both like Hamilton and so do I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh, I mean, I posted?

"Si, Si, Mama. I can take care of the shop for a week. You and Papi can enjoy back in Cuba. I'll be fine. Yes, I promise not to bring any girls back home. Si. Te amo, mama."

Lance sighed as he put the phone down. There was only so much 'mothering' he could handle. Frankly speaking, he minded it only when his mama was not at home. 

This was the first time he had the shop all to himself!

Ah, but never mind that, he had customers to attend to! He wondered if anyone interesting would show up today.

He especially loved the girls who would often waltz in to pick up flowers for the homes, often choosing buttercups or marigolds. 

Yeah, girls.

You see, Lance was straight.

((Straight as a rainbow slinky, but still, straight.))

Lance turned on his iPod and sang along with Aaron Burr while arranging flowers on the windowsill.

"That depends, who's asking?" He sang, probably yelling his lungs out, but it was 6:30 in the morning and who in their right mind would be up, forget about or in his shop.

"Oh, sure sir. I'm Keith Kogane, and you're supposed to be open, sir." Rang out a new voice, in tune, on beat, mellifluous...and then the lyrics hit him.

It wasn't Alexander Hamilton, it was a customer. Who probably just said their name but whatever.

"Do you normally ignore your customers while singing off-key?" Huffed the voice, in a demeaning tone. He imagined they were probably rolling their eyes at him.

Looking up from his floral arrangement, he glanced at the newcomer.

And his eyes stuck.

Black knee-length boots, black skinny jeans, a tank top, cropped leather jacket and a beanie.

They was also wearing eyeliner. Probably.

Also, they was short.

But the scowl set on their face was ridiculously threatening, but Lance totally did not want to run away for fear they would incinerate him.

Instead, he settled on laughing out loud at the newcomer's ensemble.

"All black...are you trying to fry yourself?" Lance guffawed, doubling over, trying not to drop the iPod in his hand.

The newcomer walked up and practically ripped the earphones out of his ears.

NOT COOL.

The newcomer wasn't done yet, not by a long shot.

They strode closer, hooked a finger under Lance's chin and brought him down to their level.

They looked much more threatening up close.

But, Lance had to emit, they were big-time pretty.

Large purple eyes, rimmed with a tinge of black, flawless pale skin and...holy shit, was that an Adam's Apple?!

'They'  were, uh, a guy.

"Now, you better listen up." He said, his purple eyes contorting in rage. "You are going to give me a bouquet of lavender and catmints for my asshole brother and leave me the hell alone and hopefully, shut up while doing it."

Okay, that was a major attitude problem.

Also, who shoved a stick up his ass?

"Yeah, sure." Lance replied, walking to the catmints. "You want some fries and a better attitude with that?"

He glared at Lance and would probably have killed him right there if he had a sword. Or a knife.

But he didn't, so score for Lance!

Lance gave him his flower and dropped the money on the table.

"Keep the change." He said. "Someone so overly petty as you would like that."

The glare dropped as he walked to the door, shooting him a smirk as he walked out.

Was this an open challenge? If so he wasn't going to lose!

He recalled the smirk. It was interesting, not showing any teeth but it was the confident, taunting curl of his lip played on his mind.

He was so annoying! Lance was going to scream, trying (and failing) to get the image out of his mind.

That smirk played in his mind again. It seemed permanently etched in.

Lance looked across.

A tall hunk stood there, buff and sporting an undercut with a white tuft of hair which shouldn't have looked good but he made it.

And in his hands was a bouquet. Of lavender and catmint.

Angry Boi stood there, staring at Buff Guy's face, fuming and yelling at him. 

Buff Guy just laughed and ruffled Angry Boi's hair.

Angy Boi opened the door to the shop opposite his.

The tattoo parlor? He should have guessed.

This was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was on Lance, the next will be on Keith. Keep an eye out, we saw angrey boyo in this chapter but we’ll see a softie boyo in the next, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to know what you think, and if you want more! also suggest things bc sometimes my brain doesn’t work.


End file.
